


writing prompts, short fic

by goodthing (goodtimings)



Category: B1A4, EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: challenge, ideas, prompts, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtimings/pseuds/goodthing
Summary: ideas and prompts for fics with ratings, tags, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

hello! here is where i'll post the ideas i get randomly but probably won't have enough motivation to write :(

idk much about prompts but; **if you use these prompts i'd appreciate it alot if you added it to collections/challenges as 'goodtimings_prompts' !!**

i'll post all the info for the prompts as they are posted, tags, ratings, etc. however feel free to write your own take on them! i will also write which group i had in mind but this can be altered!!!!! 

**you can send me links to your works on my curious cat curiouscat.me/kdy_ !**

in the future i may even write some of these, but i would really love to see how other people write the ideas :)

 

thank you for reading this idk what i'm doing jfhdjsh

<3


	2. Martin & Co.

**1\. Martin & Co.  
** _General Audiences: No Archive warnings required: teacher au, soft, fluff, college au, school, love ~~(omg i can't even tag my own fics now what)~~_

Originally a Jungkook AU, Idol x Reader or M/M. Martin & Co is a guitar brand.

 

\- "Feel my calluses and then tell me this is easy."

\- Guitar Teacher!OC trying to teach Jungkook guitar afterschool

\- Shy!Jungkook when OC gets close and moves his fingers into the right position

\- OC: *explaining parts of the guitar, frets, etc* Jungkook: *dazed bc OC looks so beautiful*

\- College AU so friends teasing OC about teaching Shy!Jungkook

\- near the end jungkook gets brave and kisses the other character when they lean in to move help him.

\- could include OC teaching Jungkook after their relationship is official or could end at confession

 

_this is generally a very simple idea but uwu i want to teach my ult how to play instruments so bad!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
